Assassins creed Legacy
by sonofplutoAssassin1503
Summary: Marco Auditore has his destiny set in a diferent time being born in the 1940s to an assassins mother and raised by a templar stepfather marco embraces his life as the demigod son of plut o must choose sides before the second titan war ends.(spans the The titans curse through The last Olympian on the roman side. im gona make a trilogy if imnot lazy minimum 50 chapters each)
1. Prologue

PROLOUGE

Have I gotten a different life I would not know if id be happy or sad. Even through all my suffering there was happiness in my love for my wife and daughter but sadness for who I became how I lost my brother, my mother …and my step father although he was a templar , although my mother was an assassin they loved each other. My my step father accepted me as the demigod son of Pluto for he new well of the gods. Yet my childhood was filled with misery born with a unique ability among sons of Pluto the people around me feared me and hated me calling me the devils child. Even though my father was the god of death he was not the devil for he came to my fifth birthday , my tenth and my sixteenth and filled me with joy. Although he never revealed why I was born with red irises in my eyes he said that it would help and it did on more occasions I can remember. I am lost here in these islands with, lost in a way that doesn't mean location for I know what port am I how to leave where to go.

But im lost in person for my goal was to become an assassin like my mother, my uncle and my ancestor. Yet I stand at the deck of a ship holding the helm of the ship called la aguila, the eagle in Spanish. For when we crossed the Mediterranean we ran into lands trapped in a different time were I learned to board a brig single handedly kill the crew and plunder it for all its riches for it was in this land , this land …..

Were I almost lost the love of my wife ,my daughter , my friends. I became famous here for governors cursed my name when I siege their fort. Plantations tried to have me killed when I freed their slaves and took everything from its ware houses to the life of its owners. I wear this black hood I have my black flag hung at the top of my biggest mast for all ships to see so they know Marco Auditore the son of Pluto , the pirate assassin of _la islas perdidas _will not have mercy offer no quarter for in these isles a man born in 1933 in san Francisco ,trained in the underworld and camp Jupiter has risen to infamy as a violent pirate captain rich from his plunders yet poor in love from the people he loved and left. I raise my styngian iron sword and the sword of altair with two flintlock strapped to my chest and two in my holsters at my waist to any man who dare defy me in these seas I will board any ship with treasure from schooners to man-o-wars without fear I will carve my name here in steal and blood yet from all my riches I am alone.


	2. Marco I

MARCO I

July 1937

"Mother, _madre dove sei _".-silence- I look in her room I open her closet yet its empty. Playing hide and seek with mother is hard. I sigh "_Mamma _I'm going to find you" I leave her room and walk downstairs and got to the kitchen I've already looked in all the rooms upstairs. "Looking for someone." I shudder I turn around and my mom stands tall looking down on me. "Mamma you win please don't do that." I say. She chuckles. "Harry is coming over and I'm thinking of cooking chicken parmigiani how those that sound to you Marco." Mother asks. "id prefer lasagna mamma" I say. "Didn't we eat that last time." I look at mother her black her down below her shoulder her young beautiful and regal face looking at me with care.

"Didn't he like it?" "You know il just cook spaghetti and add chicken soup as a side" she says. I look at her wondering why se drop our ideas. "Marco can you please change into better clothes you know I want you presentable for him." I quickly leave without a word and change into a small suit with a bowtie. Harry arrives an hour later.

"Vanessa my dove how wonderful it is to dine again and look who's here if it isn't the little Marco how was your day?" Harry ask. He's a young white man with chocolate hair and a smile that always cheers every one up he's taller than mamma and obviously taller than me. I smile. "Mommy beat me at hide and seek again I can never win her." "Vanessa you could let the boy win one day." My mom walks to him and kisses his lips "But where would my fun be." she says with loving eyes. "ah Vanessa one day all three of us will go somewhere to always have fun." We sit down at the table im next to Harry on the left side with momma on the right. "So Harry how's your new job what's it called again alsters?"

"Abstergo honey its called Abstergo it just opened last month I work at the desk ordering paper in cabinets."Harry confirmed. "is it true Henry Ford opened it honey wouldn't it be amazing if we could meet him." My mother said with enthusiasms. "Not just him guess who."

"Who?" my mother asked.

"Franklin D Roosevelt that's who." Harry said. I dropped my fork. "isn't he that old guy at the white house mommy you know the one who sits at his chair all day and giving speeches." I said. "Can you present us harry." My mom said abruptly. I'm not…-Harry stopped. He got up. "I'm sorry Vanessa I have to go I just remembered something I left at the office."Harry wiped his mouth with a napkin kissed Vanessa and patted my head."Marco be careful of the monsters I saw what I think was a hellhound near my house." Sometime Harry appeared so happy I forgot he was demigod too the son Venus "I will goodbye daddy."I said abruptly. I looked at Harry embarrassed and he looked at me and whispered in my ear."Maybe one day." He said with a smile. He kisses my mom once more in the cheek and left. Once he was gone my mom broke the silence."Go to your room and ready our swords lets wait at the backyard." I a surge of energy coursed to my body as I ran for her room. Under her bed was a black case. I pulled it out and opened it. Inside were two swords a short light steel sword about as long as my moms arm with wings above the handles and the head of a eagle at the hilt. The other sword was shorter pure black sword with the tip a little curved. It was always light and comfortable for me my father Pluto gave it to me on my 5th birth day and I have been forced to use on more than one occasion. On the steel blade read in clear English letters engraved no more than two years ago was Altair , what kind of person he was ill never know. I grabbed both and ran downstairs praying to my father for luck.

It was night time My mother waited for me at our front yard. She changed clothes to be more comfortable. She was wearing jeans and a long sleeve button up shirt. I handed her sword to her. She flicked around.

"Marco when the monster arrive be brave for in your future will face worst monster yet if you train hard enough I can guarantee you will survive." She said stoically. "Yes mamma ill train hard enough I promise" I said with a smile. She smiled back "lets wait for it and be alert."

I positioned myself in my usual stance holding my sword with one hand and waited for ten minutes paying attention for and rustling or sound. We lived in a hill far from the sounds of civilians or cars. I have grown accustomed to the silence yet while I expect something to come I feel tense. Sure enough we hear I growl. I look around but I don't see anything. I took a deep breath and looked for something in the shadows and darkness and I feel something big in the backyard I turn around but two shadows cover the edges of our house. Another growl is heard this time I feel it in the approaching or gate I turn around a huge dog the size of a fire truck is glaring at us front the other side of the gate. "Mamma there is another hellhound at the edges of our house I think it's the left." She nods and ready's herself.

The front hell hound backs away from the gate. I know better than to let my guard down its going to crash through the gate. I take my glasses off. These pure black glasses hide my greatest weapon my red eyes. I glare at it and it tenses unsure know if it should approach. I yell defiantly and run to the gate stop and myself once I get there I'm looking at the hellhound straight in its red eyes. The difference between our eyes is that it's only my irises around the pupil that are red but this beast eyes are completely red. I wait for it to charge but it doesn't I intensify my hatred I feel for the monster. The beast begins backing away but this time not to charge, but out of fear. I look at it in the eyes I feel my black aura rolling of my body.

"Leave" I say and so it does whimpering. I quickly scan for the other hellhound but my mother is covered in golden dust I must have concentrated to much on the hellhound I didn't notice the other one fight my mom and perish. I calm down and quickly put my glasses on. My mom looks amuse the idea of an eight year boy scaring a monster is rather funny. With a smile she says that I have to learn to fight and not just rely on my power. "Marco I think its time you went to camp." She says. I look at her confused camp what would a camp do to me. "mother what are you talking about?" I asked. "You're going to where Harry trained Camp Jupiter."


	3. Marco II

MARCO II

Well for a camp I expected it to be easy to find with a huge sign like the one they use for the cinema that said Camp Jupiter. I did not expect a tunnel on the side of the road. Barely visible since huge bushes were covering it. My mom couldn't come since she was mortal so Harry opted to take me. "Don't worry it'll be fine just remember behave well and you won't have problems."Harry said. "But what if they're scared of me I'm the son of Pluto."

"And I'm the son of Venus the goddess of love don't worry the praetors don't judge by bloodline they judge buy your merits and what your capable off." Harry assured me. "two youngsters came into view each wearing a mix of roman armor and modern day clothing the boy had a button up shirt and so did the girl except she didn't wear a long skirt or a dress. "Halt who goes there." The boy on the left asked. He was white with Brown eyes and a muscular arms and chest. He wore his helmet so I couldn't see his hair the girl on the other hand didn't. She was also white with a pretty face and red hair her with blue eyes like she couldn't wait for and adventure. "My name is Harry Livingston from the 4th cohort I am a legionnaire who served his ten years and I am living in San Francisco this here is my girlfriend's son he is seeking to join the legion and train to serve Rome." Harry said. "Is he claimed does he know who his godly parent is." the girl on the right said. "Yes he is the son of Pluto god of the underworld." I looked at him disbelieving he said it even I know having the god of the dead as a dad is bad there going tell me to leave.

Both of the teens had a shocked reaction. The boy was the first to speak. "ok you may pass go talk to the praetors first for interrogation then you will go to the auguries." They saluted to Harry and let us pass. Once we exited to the tunnel I stood amazed a beneath us a huge valley was spread beneath us a river flowed down the camp forming a capital _**G**_. there was a huge military base and an even bigger city next to it but it felt weird. Seeing house different from the ones of San Francisco as if city didn't want to advance with time.

"Amazing is it I came here when I was 10 years old and left at 20 I loved being here the plays at the coliseum the chariot races at the hippodrome it was awesome" Harry said with a smile like he was remembering all the great times he had here. "so why did you leave I asked. "I fell in love with your mother I knew her before she gave birth to you we were friends back then." "When I found out you where a demigod I wanted to be with your mother so I could protect both of you." Harry said. I was amazed he must really love my mother. "Come on Marco we can't admire the view all day we have to present you." He said.

Whe we got to the camp I hid behind Harry there were a lot of scary people. All armed with golden swords. Harry explained that they were called a Gladeus a roman short sword. Some had spears and I think I saw someone with a 3 horned spear called a trident. "Um Harry why are all the weapons gold." I asked looking at my pure black short sword. "They are imperial gold a rare metal deadly to monsters much like your stygian iron sword." Harry explained. Once we got to what seemed to be the headquarters Harry walked me in. Inside were was a Man far older than Harry about forty and a much younger woman I'm guessing 19 0r 20. "Lucas old friend how has it been." Harry said and shook his friend hand. Seeing the old man wearing complete roman armor and harry wearing his business suit made it feel like we traveled to the past. "I came to introduce a new recruit for the legion." Harry stepped away from me exposing me to the praetors. The man had curly black hair with a beard that showed some white and had a warm smile. The woman looked like and older version of the girl guarding the tunnel. "Marco the man is Lucas and the young lady is Samantha." Harry said.

I didn't answer. "Well he seems shy lets go with the questions." "Tell me Marco have you fought monsters before, do you know who your godly parent is and are brave to follow the legion and keep Rome gong." Lucas said. "Yes , yes and yes." I said but with a ting of worry in my voice. "who is your godly parent?" Samantha asked.

"Pluto he is my father." Lucas eyes widen. "we have not had a child of the big three since the son of Neptune back in 1918 do you remember him Harry?" Lucas asked. "a little I only spoke to him once Sheng sung was it I don't remember good he was older than me about your age Lucas." Harry said. "Yes I know too bad he caused the earthquake he was very good at fighting." Lucas said while stroking his beard. " Well son of Pluto go to the auguries he will decide if you join the legion." Lucas said and waved us off finally our audience was over. I relaxed once we were outside. "Come on Marco you se that temple over there that's the temple of Jupiter that's where were going."Harry said while pointing huge temple in the distance.

We Passed many temples on the way there was a blood red temple with spike around it harry said it was the temple of Mars Ultor. The Latin clicked in my mine Mars the avenger. Next we passed Pluto temple completely black at the side of a hill. I asked Harry if we could go after the auguries and he said we could. Once we got to the top I stop there was a huge golden statue of Jupiter with an XXXXL large purple toga and huge a lightning bolt in his hand. At the base of the statue was an old man hunched over and at his right were carcasses of animals I could smell the fresh and old blood of the dead animals.

The old men turned he was painfully hunched over. He has some white hair on his side but the top was completely bald so he looked like a monk I've seen in some drawings. "So the seed of the underworld comes." The old man rasped. I saw his life it was his soul so small in his body ready to leave I give him 1 more week of life maximum 2. "Lumens he seeks to join the legion." Harry said carefully. "yes yes that's what they all seek." "Gregg bring me another goat!" Lumens snapped. A young boy about my age appeared from behind the statue carrying a baby goat. Lumens took it from his arms and stabbed its stomach and opened it the poor creature cried as the old man took his innards out. He muttered some word and red lightning appeared in the sky which I found weird since ive only heard of yellow and sometime blue lightning. The old man got up and threw the carcass away. He turned and looked at me with what seemed to be hatred. "The gods say he may join, that he will have a hard life but he will be greatly skilled in combat I have seen it he will put to shame many demigods in term of combat." Than he whispered in my ear." Your loyalties will not always be to Rome but that's what the gods want." I looked at him and backed away unsure of what he said.

"You can go." Lumens waved us off.


	4. Marco III

MARCO III

"you know he´s 199 years old."Harry said referring the augur. I stopped "What how can he live that long is he immortal, no he can't be his life is fading he only has 1 more week of life."I said. "your right next Friday he turns 200 he was only allowed to live 200 years by the gods." "Why?" I asked.

"Who knows he never told anybody only that his limit is at 200." Harry said staring down at the camp from the top of my fathers temple. "Who's his godly parent?" "Apollo, come on we have to go to muster so we can put you in a cohort if your combat skills are great you might get to be with the fifth cohort that's the best one." "so what do I have to do fight some monsters." I said grinning thinking of an easy match. "Nope you'll have to fight each centurion until you reach the praetor or until they knock you out." Harry said casually. My smile melted. Im dead I thought. We walked outside of camp to the pomerian line.

A couple of teens where talking to what seemed to be a talking statute. "Now remember jerry this is the last time I will tell you can't bring weapons into the city." The statue said.

The teen Jerry was smiling "yes terminus it's the last time I guess I forgot again." Jerry said the statue looked away and muttered some words. Jerry and his group left. Terminus looked at me. A marble statue without arms or legs just the chest and head. "So who might you be." The statue asked wearily. "Marco sir I've come for my test on the cohort ill be with." I said. The statue looked at me trying to decipher if I have a secret " leave your sword it will reappear at the coliseum and you Harry I trust you don't carry weapons." Terminus said. I took my sword out and left it in frit of the statue "No sir I came to escort my girlfriend son to the camp." Harry said. "oh so the mortal you fell for fell for a god what a pity." Terminus said making Harry flinch "lets go Harry" I said grabbing his hand pulling him away.

I was fascinated by New Rome the houses the fountains I wondered if this is how the original looked back in Italy. The coliseum wasn't far off. I saw kids playing with wooden swords. I wanted to play with them but they where called off by their parents. "they're all heading to the coliseum word got around that the son of Pluto was seeking to join the legion." Harry said. "How did they know?" I asked. While we where at the augur someone must've spread word its tradition to watch the fight of a child of the big three." Harry said. "Great they're all going to see an eight year old get beat up I wonder what they expect to see." I said bitterly. "Don't worry you where already trained by your mother so you'll be fine." Harry said failing in cheering me up. We entered the coliseum two Romans stood at the gate to the arena. They gave me my sword and opened the gate. I stepped in the arena the sun gleamed brightly while many Romans roared. I've seen pictures of the original coliseum in Rome. This one was the same and different at the same time. Instead of crumbling and dirty seats the bleachers where marble white. It was the same in shape just cleaner and newer. "ROMANS THE SON OF PLUTO SEEKS TO JOIN THE LEGION AS CUSTOM HE MUST FIGHT THE CENTURIONS UNTIL KNOCKED OUT!"Lucas bellowed holding a goblet. "LET IT BEGIN!" Lucas yelled. The gate at the other side of the coliseum opened revealing a huge armored buff man packed with muscles. Holding a sword about the size of a door. I'm done. I thought to myself. "I am Marcus Miles centurion of the fifth cohort I am a child of mars." The centurion introduced himself. "I will not go easy on you I've heard from harry that you were skilled." "I hope he tells the truth I will enjoy breaking a child of the big three." Marcus said and charged. A scenario flashed in my mine where he sliced me in half. Luckily I rolled under his legs and backed away. I knew I couldn't beat him by skill he had years worth of training plus he was a giant in comparison to me. _"Let them see your eyes"_ a voice said in my head.

I realized I was still wearing the glasses covering my eyes. "Father."I mumbled. For thinking too long Marcus sized me up. He started squeezing me in a bear hug my vision was turning red in desperation I savagely shook my head my glasses falling to the ground. I stared at Marcus's brown eyes. He stopped squeezing thankfully anymore and I would have died. I started to hate him my terrifying stare made him drop me on the floor and back away. I intensified my hatred because he was scared of me that's what I hated. A black aura started rolling off me. The man I was once terrified of was now on his knees whimpering. I took a step closer to him and he stumbled father from me. I realized I was born to instill fear. Fear could be a weapon in the future but now I was terrified of myself. "please give up" I said. And that's what he did.

-line break-

Its been eight months since I joined the legion. Yet I have no friends I. I joined the best cohort the fifth but they all feared me. The only people I spoke to where the lares but they did it out of fear too. I always made sure to wear my glasses so the fights were equal. I gained enough skill with the training that I could challenge 16 years old and win. I was a peculiar demigod most are hyperactive and have dyslexia. Yet I can sit still for long hours with no problems and read a big book at a fast pace, no one knows why. On the other news Harry finally married my mother and I will have a younger brother or sister soon. Hopefully he will treat me differently.


	5. Vanessa IV

Vanessa IV

1938

The second pregnancy is not fun at all. I had to quit my assassin activities of eavesdropping on the governors and Templar's in the city for 7 months due to pregnancy . While Harry is not a templar he still works for them. Gods why is my husband with them he seems more secretive lately. I pray he doesn't join them who knows how our relationship will be if he finds out I'm an assassin would he have me murdered. No well at least not yet not with his child inside me. I hope it's a girl so she doesn't attract attention like Marco does. Oh Marco my son why did I send you to camp Jupiter I thought it would do you good learn more than I would be able to teach but it seems to have made you more angry than usual. My husband is at work with templar's my son is at a camp being hated and feared and here i stay at my house reading a book. Doing nothing these days.

I guess I could visit harry at work I might get some information on what they're doing or I could visit my son to cheer him up. Il do both I visit Harry first and then we will both visit him together.

I left my house and hailed a taxi to the Abstergo facility in downtown San Francisco. News of Hitler has started reaching San Francisco some rumors of Nazi spies in the city. I also heard of terrible treatment to the Jews at concentration camps. Forced labor or else they'll be killed and other monstrosities. I hope my fellow assassins have already targeted him. I closed my eyes for a second as a wave of nausea hit me. When I opened them time appeared to have stopped every one stopped moving and looked like a photo. "Hello Vanessa it has been a long time." Said a voice next to me. I turned and Pluto was sitting next to me in the taxi. He looked like last time I met him a black and platinum pinstriped suit handsome but sickly pale. "Pluto what are you doing here." I asked worried. "I came to ask for permission to take Marco for a while." Pluto said. Horror filled me." Of course you won't take my son."I said defiantly. He smiled as if he was getting Marco either ways. "Don't worry it be for a short time I want to train him with a friend for a while seeing the templar influence he had lately maybe an assassin will shape his mind better.

"Marco hasn't had templar influence." I said. "Oh yes he has did you know that harry has been taking him to Abstergo once a week he even has a templar pin in his shirt pocket." "No he doesn't Harry isn't even a templar." I hissed. "You're wrong again he joined the templar's on his second week in Abstergo he's almost grand master of this area and he's been shaping Marco his way." I was stunned how haven't I noticed it he was right Harry would sometimes give Marco "chats" and neither would tell me of what they would talk about. "how long will he be gone?" I asked.

"I one year and don't worry he shall be educated well his teacher is his great-great you know it's a lot of greats how about we get to the point." "Ezio Auditore his ancestor will teach him." I could not believe his words Ezio my ancestor will teach him I started smiling. "I shall talk to Marco about this first." I said. "you have 3 days." Pluto said and shimmered out of existence. Time started flowing back and the car started driving again.

Once I arrived at the Abstergo facility I paid the taxi and walked in. the secretary Sarah was answering calls. She smiled when she saw me and stopped talking. "Vanessa how are you I see your baby is getting bigger." Sarah said as she rubbed my stomach. Sarah is a daughter of Ceres the goddess of agriculture about 70 percent of the Abstergo facility is made up of graduated roman demigods "Aw how I wish for him to get out already I don't like being lazy hey can you call Harry and tell him I'm here." I said. "I'm sorry Harry said he would not like to be disturbed unless it was an emergency." Sarah said apologizing. "well can you tell him Marcos father spoke to me I think this would count as and emergency." I said. Sarah dialed a number." Mister Livingston I now im not supposed to bother you but its Vanessa she said she met Pluto an-" immediately Harry barged out of some doors running up to me. "Pluto did he really talk to you?" Harry asked rushed. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to his office. A huge load of paperwork was on one side neatly piled up. No wonder he didn't want to be bothered. "tell me everything." He demanded.

So I told him the story minus the assassin part. "So he want to train him with dead heroes so he would be the best fighter."Harry said while tugging his chin. I nodded. "Vanessa I think we should send him not to be mean its that I heard that he's doing bad at camp Jupiter fighting everyone he meets stirring more hatred maybe with the dead they'll teach him to be better and calmed. "Harry said a little saddened. " I pray for I honey." I said and kissed him.

-linebreak-

Its been 5 months since Marco left Kevin was born so he hasn't met his older brother yet I miss him dearly.

_-flashback-_

_I looked at Marco with tears in my eyes." I'm going to miss you mommy." Marco said. And hugged me "So will I my son." I said thinking that it was for the best of him. He hugged Harry cried a little and gave him his templar pin. "Hold it for me Harry till I come back I'm very interested in what you've been teaching me. I felt pained my son was becoming a templar I hope he learns the necessary to protect humanities freedom and not enslave it. He backed away and grabbed Pluto's hand and dissolved in shadows._


	6. Vanessa V

VANESSA V

1941

Its past 12, the docks are empty save for the man in his trench coat waiting in front of a ware house and a hooded woman in white. He paced around worried unease at this exposure. He was right that man Freidich Stuggner. What on earth is a German Templar doing in San Francisco I though America closed all doors to Germany with this war going on save for the poor Jewish refugees. I took a deep breath and waited for something to happen. A black car pulls up and a old white man comes out Jeremiah Davidson Grandmaster of the Californian templar branch. The two man greet each other. "What has H said about war does he still have morality high in his troops?"

"Yes sir its quiet high actually they all show their loyalty in there brutality." Freidich said with his German accent. "Wonderful is S prepared for the Stalingrad operation the following year."

"Yes everything will go as plan but we must leave now the meeting should start soon." Jeremiah said and both took off in there black car. I got on my motorcycle and flowed them discreetly trough the streets. The car stopped at the Abstergo research facility. I scanned the surrounding areas there were 2 security guards at the roof both armed with Springfield sniper rifles and 3 more at the front entrance. I drove two the side of the building. Two security guards were chatting. I got of my bike and slipped 2 throwing knives from my boots. I casually walked to them with my hands behind my back. "Halt miss you can-..the man was pierced silently with one throwing knife and quickly threw my second knife at the other guard. Both fell without a sound. I noticed a windows ledge 10 feet above the ground. I ran up the wall and ejected my hook blade giving me extra reach to latch on the ledge. I pulled myself up the window and entered the building. I sprinted to the opened door in the room and leaned on its side. I saw one Abstergo guard walk by and whistled. H e stopped and looked around. I whistled again this time he got closer to where I was leaning. My hidden blade ejected and I stabbed him quickly and pulled him to a corner in the room. I peaked at the edge of the door and noticed two Abstergo guards chatting. I thought of a plan where I can kill them with out drawing blood or attention. I did a silent prayer to Minerva for some guidance. But nothing came up.

I noticed one walk away leaving the other alone. I stepped out and pulled my hood down. Took my leather assassin belt off and took the exposing hidden blade on left arm off leaving me with the one concealed in my sleeve. I steeped out in plain sight. "Excuse me sir I came looking for my husband Harry can you help me find him." I said with a beautiful smile. The man captivated by my beauty came."Sure anything for a La- he didn't get to finish his sentence as I stabbed his stomach and clamped his mouth so he wouldn't scream his eye closed meaning he died. I sighed and pulled my hidden blade from his stomach. I quickly pulled him to the room with the other dead guard. I rearmed myself shut the door to the room and entered the conference room. It had a Round table at the end of the room were two windows. Which ill use for my escape. I looked for a closet or somewhere to conceal myself so I can hear the conversation. I prayed for Pluto Marcos father if he could hide me in the shadows. The corner darkened completely black meaning my prayer was answered I thanked him and hid there. Immediately the darkness turned invisible with me in it so I couldn't be seen. After five minutes the templar's entered. Jeremiah, Freidich, Alonso and finally Harry. My heart broke when I saw him I had fallen for him hard and married him he loved Marco like his son and helped him with his life as a Demigod. A single tear fell from my eyes I knew sooner or later I would have to assassinate him. I would have to raise two boys all by myself. They all sat down. "Where is Peter and Thomas?" Jeremiah started. "Sadly the assassins finished them they've been dead for 3 days." Harry answered. "Damn that bitch woman of yours Harry why haven't you killed her as I ordered 3 years ago you knew she was an assassin our enemies."Jeremiah said with a very angry tone to his voice. I was stunned they knew of me being an assassin for three years and Harry hadn't killed me. I started to love and appreciate Harry more than ever but that was bad for obvious reasons. "you know as a son of Venus the love goddess its harder for me to hurt her because I love her."

"SO MAN UP because I assure you one of these days she will take your life Harry and you're the only demigod who knows of the plan the others work here and they don't even know WHO they work for." Jeremiah said. Harry didn't speak I understood it is hard terribly hard to take the life of a loved one. "Anyways have we had any luck finding the Greek camp we need allies there too half the senate at Camp Jupiter are templar's and where quite welcome since they have discipline and we have order." Jeremiah said eager to change the subject.

"Sadly no I think the goddess Athena prevents us from knowing She _hates _the Romans that's why she and Minerva are the patron goddess of the Assassins." Harry said in a disappointed tone. "But Jupiter has agreed our plan for the remainder of world war two." Harry said hopefully. They all mumbled in agreement. _What plan what are the Templars planning. _I thought. A woman opened the door she look panted. "assa-sin….here." the woman said. I panicked. All the Templars tensed. "I found the dead bodies of security and I felt a faint presence of Pluto's aura." The woman said.

"Mary use the mist to find the assassins the gods protecting him he always despised us."Harry said Mary´s eyes turned stormy and mist started to seep through the room. It reached to my shadow. When contact was made the shadow made a sizzling sound and burned away revealing myself.

"hey Harry how-". A gun was pointed at my head "Merda."


End file.
